This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Exhaust after-treatment systems may dose a reagent exhaust treatment fluid into the exhaust stream before the exhaust stream passes through various exhaust after-treatment components. A urea exhaust treatment fluid, for example, may be dosed into the exhaust stream before the exhaust passes through a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalyst. The SCR catalyst is most effective, however, when the exhaust has sufficiently mixed with the urea exhaust treatment fluid.